


i'll pull the stars down from the heavens to fill your empty skies

by hellbeast



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, There aren't even words for how much this movie fucked me up, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbeast/pseuds/hellbeast
Summary: Nah, Chiron decides, pressing the ring to his lips, pensive. He not goin' out like that.





	i'll pull the stars down from the heavens to fill your empty skies

It’s elegant. Extravagant, maybe.

Chiron twists the ring around his finger, focused on the slide of cool metal against his skin. The first ring wasn’t so bad; a simple golden band that was easy enough to hide. He wears it under his shirt, where he can feel the metal of it warm up against his skin.

This is different.

Diamonds, for one. Silver band, inset with four little diamonds and one big ass one, right in the middle.

Kevin had slipped it on to his finger with a smile. And shit, Chiron shoulda known—Kevin is all about grandiose romantic gestures, like he gotta do the absolute most to make up for lost time. Kevin brings him flowers, brushes kisses against Chiron’s knuckles, settles his hand on the bumps of Chiron’s spine, cups the back of Chiron’s head and holds him close. Kevin is all _about_ that romantic shit.

The fuck is Chiron supposed to do with a _rock_ , though?

He’s not dealin’ as often, slowly backing out of the game, but he’s still in the streets. Even back in Miami, even ten years later, people know him.

(“Nah,” Kevin had once said, right before he tugged Chiron in for a kiss, soft and sweet. “They just _think_ they do. You swole as fuck and you look hard and they think they know what you about.”

“Yeah?” Chiron had asked.

Kevin had smiled, leaned back in for another kiss. “Yeah, but _**I**_ know what you _really_ about.”)

Chiron even so much as steps outside with a rock like that on him? It’ll be ‘where the hoes at?’, ‘who you fuckin’ on?’, ‘you got some bitch pregnant, Black?’ every fuckin’ day.

Nah, Chiron decides, pressing the ring to his lips, pensive. He not goin' out like that.

* * *

It takes a couple days. Chiron swings by the restaurant, after.

Kevin is serving a table full of college-age girls, all genial smile and warm voice. Chiron slides into the farthest booth, facing the door, and settles in to wait. On his way back to the kitchen, Kevin catches his eye and grins. It’s another half hour before he slides into the other side of the booth with a big sigh.

“Whassup?” He asks, and stretches out, arms up and legs sliding against Chiron’s own beneath the table. “You ain’t been by in a couple days.”

Chiron shrugs. “Busy.”

Kevin is watching him, though. He does that—he’ll just _look_ at Chiron, and Chiron feels all of sixteen and scrawny again, shaking and uncertain. This time, Kevin looks, eyes jumping from Chiron’s face to his chest to his arms and back, and then he leans back in the booth.

“You not wearin’ the ring?”

It’s less of a question and more of a casual remark. It’s not like Kevin doesn’t _know_ , doesn’t understand. He knows that if Chiron ain’t wearin’ it, it’s for a _reason_. The fact that Kevin just _gets_ him like that still leaves Chiron wonderstruck most days.

This time, Chiron smiles.

Kevin stares.

“You…”

Chiron ducks his head, a little self-conscious. Shit, he probably shoulda had an explanation prepared for this. Maybe he shoulda talked to Kevin beforehand? Shit.

“I liked it. The ring. Can’t always wear it, though.”

Kevin still don’t say shit.

The grill front is a little bigger than the one he usually wears, and the diamond-encrusted edges sit strangely in his mouth. But it’s not just a grill. It’s a part of Kevin, freely offered.

“I still wanted to carry you with me,” Chiron finally manages to say, and Kevin exhales like the air’s been punched out of his lungs.

“Shit, Chiron.”

Chiron shrugs.

“ _Shit_ , Chiron,” Kevin says again, only he laughs this time, and that’s when a tension Chiron hadn’t even realized he was carrying drops from his shoulders.

Kevin leans across the table, bold as anything and so fearless that it makes Chiron's breath catch, and kisses him sweet, so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> @sad-black [made this tumblr post](http://blasquezza.tumblr.com/post/158670412860/sad-black-kevin-proposes-with-a-diamond-ring-but) about chiron gettin his engagement ring made into a grill and it has literally haunted my every waking moment


End file.
